It has been observed that using energy dispersive photon counting detectors in computed tomography (CT) imaging tasks sometimes leads to incorrect detector readings because of imperfections in the detector. Errors in detector measurements can lead to artifacts in images reconstructed therefrom. Some detector imperfections can even change the detector's behavior during a CT scan.
US2008/0253503 describes a spectral CT system including a detector.